


Mystic Messenger Headcannons

by Rachel102



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 19:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12539728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel102/pseuds/Rachel102
Summary: A collection of head cannons I have made from Mystic Messenger and on my Tumblr.





	1. Chapter 1

Mystic Messenger Poolside

_I enjoy these because they are short. I dunno just the RFA at the pool . I’m making this up as i go along. I am desperate for warmer weather and long pool days where you can just relax, read a book, and try not to get eaten by bugs. Maybe I will do more of these this was relatively painless to write and these are cute little scenarios. I can see the appeal now._

Yoosung

  * he is the typical college male
  * a normal body, not well toned but not chubby either guy is probably self-conscious
  * he has to take out his bobby pins to go into the pool
  * has goofy patterned swim trunks with animals on them, or LOLOL themed
  * immediately jumps into the pool with no hesitation trying to make the biggest splash possible
  * if MC is laying out he splashes her for laughs
  * MC pulls him around in the water as he floats
  * MC and Yoosung attempt to climb into the same raft ending in someone being thrown off the side into the deep end
  * probably hold competitions on who can hold their breath the longest
  * hes not bad at diving off the diving board but he still manages to splash everywhere



Zen

  * the pool god himself
  * the best part is watching him peel off his shirt and reveal those chiseled abs and perfect body, and he loves knowing that probably everyone is watching him
  * he could pull off the Speedo if he really wanted to, however that for private time only, he sticks to board shorts like every other guy at the pool
  * if you ask nicely for him to be your pool boy he will gladly put on the Speedo if you wanted
  * probably uses the oil “lotion” by the pool because his body glistens in the sun
  * when you both are in the water he enjoys poking your sides and letting you float in his arms
  * but if Jumin challenges him to a duel via chicken fight you best bet you are getting on his shoulders and are going to win. there is no way he would ever forgive himself if he lost to Jumin
  * as beautiful and talented as this man is, he is a horrible diver off the diving board. He is a fumbling flopping figure dropping into the water. 
  * he enjoys a few pool beers in a raft
  * will casually swim laps as part of his workout routine when it is warmer out
  * always reassures you that you are beautiful even when you feel self-conscious. 
  * its also easier for him to just pull the string to your bikini bottoms to have you completely naked.



Jaehee

  * the one piece bikini, or tank-ini wearer 
  * MC would have to steal all her one pieces to get her to wear a two piece 
  * probably wears a huge hat by the pool
  * would rather read a book in a float than actually swim
  * will probably lose her mind if someone tried to flip her
  * hugs MC from behind in the water
  * always gets out every 2 hours to apply SPF 60 and makes sure that MC uses it to
  * MC helps Jaehee apply those hard to reach places and she returns the favor
  * the most competent and graceful diver into the pool
  * when she is alone she likes to put on her swim cap and swim a few laps when she has time



Seven

  * the one who has to put on a crap ton of sunscreen just to sit outside because redheads burn easily in the sun
  * similar to Yoosung will immediately throw himself into the water
  * his goal is to get MC wet 
  * if MC is in a float you can bet she is 100% going to get flipped
  * tries to perfect his cannon ball and measures its effectiveness by MC screaming at him for getting her wet
  * will drag MC into the pool even if she is holding onto the gate for dear life will throw her over his shoulder and drag her into the pool
  * just don’t expect to stay dry
  * when you try to get back at him by holding hands and jumping into the pool you both count to three and neither of you jump. You both laugh and attempt it again counting to three. Neither of you jump. the third time you tell yourself you are going to just push him in. You both count to three holding each others hands, and neither of you jump. You immediately charger after him and he doges your moves and your momentum takes you straight into the pool. 
  * he fell laughing so hard at MC
  * will play little games with MC in the pool
  * MC carries him around the pool when he is more calm



Jumin 

  * hes perfect too
  * SPF 60 does not want to burn in the sun and he brings out a hat to protect his face
  * helps MC apply her sunscreen and allows MC to run her hands up and down his chest and back. Not that MC is complaining
  * he spends a decent amount of time in and out of the pool and under the umbrella
  * MC catches him staring at her a lot while she is sitting on the edge of the pool
  * has a waterproof watch on that he wears around water
  * has a tumbler for wine on the go 
  * buys the best outdoor furniture, rafts, and luxuries for the pool
  * loves to hold MC in his arms and run his hands over her body
  * buys her nice bikinis he thinks will flatter her
  * she rarely wears the scantly clad ones around others but saves those for when her and Jumin are in one of those days where they cant keep their hands off of each other



V

  * hesitant to get into the water because his vision is failing him
  * it was too hot outside for him to stay indoors waiting around until his surgery date came around
  * MC held his hand as they walked into the pool from the steps
  * both let out a sigh in relief from the hot summer sun
  * MC let V feel his way around the pool and teasing him slightly by splashing him with water
  * hot dad #2 
  * this man was perfect 
  * when V was nodding off in a pool float MC grabbed his camera and snapped a few shots of him in the pool and his blue hair
  * V sound asleep started rolling off of the raft and woke himself up abruptly with cold water
  * V likes to pull MC close to his chest kissing the top of her head as his fingers trail up her back
  * V may or may not have purposely pulled her bikini top strings
  * he was lucky that he was partially blind he couldn’t see



Saeran

  * Hates the pool
  * will sit under an umbrella with his headphones in listening to his music or reading something
  * when MC comes out in her bikini hes more willing to get into the water if shes going in
  * she makes sure he keeps applying sunscreen so he doesn’t burn to a crisp
  * if his brother visits at the pool they more than likely will get into a wrestling match trying to throw one another into the pool and eventually they both will fall in.
  * probably splash each other to the death
  * he enjoys eating his ice cream and watching MC float around in the pool
  * when he does decide to get in he likes to give MC a ride on his back carrying her around the pool area 




	2. Mystic Messenger Graduation

_I decided to write my first headcannon in an attempt to try to imagine how MC and the RFA would be like on MC’s graduation day. Let me know what ya think! I didn’t do Jaehee because she is the only one I haven’t played yet._  

Yoosung

  * You did it you finally graduated
  * You could not imagine 4 years ago that you would be graduating with your boyfriend from college
  * You thought it was lucky that you met him through the messenger, but it was even more coincidental finding out that he went to the same university that you did although in a different major.
  * Let’s be honest you both probably got teared up at little as you turned your tassel from the right to the left signifying the completion of the time at the university
  * He still had 3 more years until he earned his doctorate degree for veterinary school and you had one more year of graduate school before you became a therapist
  * Yoosung sat 30 rows in front of you due to his last name being higher in the alphabet than yours
  * You cheered for him when his name was called
  * Your name was finally called and you could hear Yoosung yell ‘you got this babe’ from far away.
  * His bowtie was the cutest thing in the world that matched his blue button down shirt and grey suspenders
  * His family was so supportive of him and came to see you graduate as well
  * When the ceremony was over the two of you probably took a million photos together with your undergraduate degrees
  * You took the Kim’s next Christmas card taking their family picture
  * You felt honored when they invited you into their family photo too
  * Every time the two of you took a photo his hand went immediately to your waist pulling you closer to him causing your heart to skip a beat
  * He whispered into your ear softly his closeness making you blush in nervousness that his protective parents might see us. “You know what we should do when we go back?” he whispered sending a chill up my spine as he pulled me closer both his arms around my waist. “One more round of LOLOL for old time sake?” This man knew the way to my heart, and more importantly my bed.



 Zen

  * Brings you a beautiful bouquet of colorful flowers


  * Took extensive photos and videos of the entire thing and posted them everywhere


  * As you walked across the stage to accept your degree he cheered loudly the cute nickname he gave you


  * Zen was hard to find after the ceremony because of the large crowd of people that recognized him asking for his autograph


  * He kindly gets away from the fans to be by your side insisting that you were next to him, and his fans were surprisingly agreeable


  * Had to have a million selfies of the two of you (the Full body, face shots, couple shots, and videos)


  * So proud of your accomplishments and achievements and wants to share it with all his fans and the acting community since you have officially become his manager


  * He played dutiful boyfriend taking pictures of you and all of your friends and stepping back behind the camera for you


  * Both of your hands brush casually together while talking to friends and professors


  * You were just glad you were with him


  * Your friends finally realized why you didn’t bring him around often because he was attractive and were trying to flirt with him


  * Low key all of your friends were extremely jealous and wanted to take selfies with him


  * He definitely had someone take a picture of the two of you in front of the campus fountain. Zen dipping you over and planting a huge kiss on your lips and a hand on your thigh to support you while still in your cap and gown.


  * Was the most liked Instagram picture on his page  ~~( _Jaehee was freaking out over it)_~~


  * Gave you two tickets to see your favorite musical on Broadway as a graduation present and you were completely over the moon in love with this beautiful man



Jumin

  * He always knew you were smart but he didn’t know you were in school about to earn your masters degree
  * Security guards strategically placed around the building even though you insisted that it wasn’t necessary
  * He tried not to draw attention to himself but the large limo dropping him off to your building kind of disregarded that idea
  * Pays V to take the best photographs of you at graduation, he needed a new photograph of you for his desk at work
  * Makes a generous donation to your university to have his company logo on the back of the programs
  * Doesn’t cheer for you but does clap for you and follows along with the ceremony, cheers for you when designated to do so
  * Sits with your family and schmoozes up to your mother by giving her flowers and talks up your other daddy ;)  _ehehe_
  * Seriously makes placing his elbows on his legs and hunched over look sexy sitting on bleachers in a suit
  * After the ceremony he has body guards waiting around him making him relatively easy to find along with the rest of your family
  * He lets your family congratulate you before he plants a kiss against your lips when your parents aren’t looking
  * Gets V to take professional photos of the two of you together near the gardens
  * All of MC’s girl friends were totally jealous finally putting a face to the name, and scares all of your guy friends away
  * Wants your to hang around until you meet the university president
  * would probably get you a crazy expensive graduation gift like a trip to Europe or a watch
  * Takes you out to a fancy dinner with your family and V
  * Could not take his hands off of your legs teasing you effortlessly
  * In the car ride back to his penthouse he’s beginning to unzip the dress you both had found for graduation his lips pressed against your throat when MC says “you finally get to call me master tonight.”  t _he cheese is real_



Seven

  * The most energetic person on the planet


  * His girl was graduating from MIT with her degree in nuclear science  _ ~~(lofty I know…)~~_
  * If you thought you were the most excited on this day you would be wrong


  * Made a huge sign with your face on it just to embarrass you
  * Had to bring HB chips to eat while he was waiting for your name to be called
  * Seven could not help smiling from ear to ear the entire time and neither could you
  * Broke out the cherry red sports car just for you
  * He even got dressed up just for your graduation  _ ~~(that black button down that makes everyone weak)~~_
  * Super proud his 606 was finally done with school
  * Easy to spot in the crowd of people around you with his red hair and boxy shades
  * Would be the one to take a million Snap Chat photos and videos with stuff drawn all over your face with weird filters
  * After the ceremony he finally found you within the crowd of people outside the building he immediately planted the deepest and passionate kiss on your lips. Leaving you breathless and at a loss of what to say to his display.
  * Seven scooped you up in his arms bridal style and spun you around. You had to hold your cap down to your head to keep it from falling off
  * You were able to reach him now at his height to plant kisses on his cheek as you talked to your friends
  * You loved getting to share Saeyoung with all of your smart friends
  * They all are impressed with what he knows about computers, convinced that he’s a MIT graduate
  * Totally would steal your cap from you and put it on his own head just to mess up your hair
  * Boy was ready for the space station
  * Probably would be the one to propose to you after graduation  _(or he would wait a few weeks before popping the question i swear everyone gets engaged after graduation)_
  * He saves your cap and gown for when he feels like role playing in sexual exploits except he decided next time you get to hand him his “diploma” ( _this is so cheesy its probably not as sexual as i’m making it out to be)_



 Saeran

  * He was proud of all your accomplishments even if he never showed it on his face
  * Envious that you got to go to college and are graduating something that he will not ever get to accomplish
  * You try to encourage him to take online classes to earn his own degree
  * But Saeran shows excitement in his own little way
  * Would fix your hat on your head so you can look perfect
  * Easy to find in the audience on either side of you with his red hair
  * Try to get his attention by waving your hands like a crazy woman
  * His face lights up when he finally sees you and gives you a small wave
  * Make funny faces at him as the speaker is giving their speech
  * You both attempt to pay attention to the speech but end up staring at each other again
  * Wink at him from your seat and you could see his face turn red from far away, and he immediately crosses his arms in front of himself
  * He yells your name loudly for you when your name is called as you walk across the stage
  * Give everyone dirty looks around him if they dare to say anything
  * Allows MC to take a cute selfie of her kissing his cheek
  * more than willing to take photos of MC and her friends, he wasn’t one to favor getting in them himself
  * Treats you for ice cream afterwards and you share his favorite flavor



V

  * #proud dad
  * Shows up early to make sure he gets a good view of the stage
  * Buys the video form of graduation
  * Follows rules and doesn’t cheer for you until the given time during the ceremony
  * You naturally have the flawless photographs known to man
  * Expertly poses you in front of blooming flowers
  * He could not put the camera down for one instant
  * He wanted to make sure all of your memories were photographed
  * Have to force him to put the camera down and join the photographs
  * Expert photo-bomber in everyone else’s graduation photographs
  * Thinks you look the most beautiful out of all your classmates
  * The class photographers snap a photo of you two kissing candidly and makes the news page the next day
  * V is hired to do a lot more professional portrait photography for graduates
  * Have to remind him that you have to do this again in a year for your master’s degree
  * Will probably follow you to the ends of the earth



 

 


	3. Mystic Messenger Disney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m obsessed with Disney I wanted to do how the RFA x MC would be like going to one of the Disney parks/ adventure. Slight smut references but its pretty fluffy for the most part.
> 
> Let me know what ya think! 
> 
> Feel free to message me I’d love to hear from you!

Yoosung

  * Disney Tokyo
  * Veterinary convention was in Tokyo
  * Decided that after the event MC should come fly out to visit and spend some time together 
  * Surprised her with tickets to Disney Tokyo
  * Dragged Yoosung to Mermaid Lagoon because Ariel was MC’s favorite princess ( _secretly his too you cant go wrong with a seashell bra_ ) 
  * Yoosung smiled like a dork when they took a picture with her
  * Tested out his gaming skills at Toy Story Mania 
  * Completely destroyed MC and made it on the leader board for the entire park 
  * side note:  _it must have been how good he is with his fingers because all you are doing is pulling that string at a rapid fire pace and after the first few games your hand gets really tired_
  * They have the best candid photographs from Splash Mountain and Tower of Terror of them screaming their heads off
  * _Makes the refrigerator back home_
  * Disney Miracosta hotel  _ ~~I did my research on this one basically its a sea themed hotel that looked really fancy~~_
  * The food is almost too adorable to eat  _MC was going to eat it anyways_
  * He learns about MC’s pin collection that she keeps in a huge binder from all her trips as a child
  * Yoosung stays up super late to look through her huge binder to try and get her a pin that MC doesn’t already have
  * Gives her a super cute Ariel pin that you can only get in Tokyo and MC’s eyes legit light up  
  * He is rewarded with MC jumping up and down and lots of kisses all over his face and a million hugs
  * Dole-whip is a necessity
  * Had to take a selfie with MC with their huge turkey legs 
  * After one exhausting day MC was falling asleep resting against Yoosung’s arm and speaking incoherently as she dozed off. “I hope we can bring our kids one day” MC said as weighted eyelids succumbed to a deep sleep. Yoosung immediately stopped reading the sentence he was on in his Veterinary pamphlet and his face instantly turned red
  * _Did she really just say that?_
  * When he realized that she was sound asleep he tucked MC into bed (and off his numb arm) and kissed her head softly
  * _Maybe she was right. It would be nice to bring their own kids one day_



Zen

  * Disney Aulani
  * He would be lying if he said MC and Zen did not belt out every musical, Broadway production and song to every Disney movie
  * MC had her own Disney prince 
  * Not surprised she knows every line to every Disney movie
  * MC could tell what the song was just by playing the first few notes from the song. Consider him impressed
  * Decided that after he wrapped up his latest production he would treat MC and make up for all those late nights she woke up alone
  * Somehow convinced Jumin to help get MC passports and a flight without MC knowing a thing a year in advance
  * Zen and MC were sitting on the couch watching one of his musicals as part of their usual Friday night evening. MC noticed that he was fidgeting in his seat, and Zen suddenly pulled out two passports and handed her two plane tickets. 
  * Told her that they are leaving right now, and MC immediately shot up and was scrambling around to get ready.
  * They weren’t kidding about the island of paradise 
  * Spent a lot of time at the resort and exploring other parts of the island 
  * The two of them took surfing lessons 
  * MC drooled over Zen’s man bun it was so hot in more ways than one, and suggests he wear his hair like that more often instead of in a ponytail all the time 
  * Drinking out of coconuts and pineapples 
  * Paddle boarding 
  * Lounging by the pool working on his perfect tan 
  * Walks on the beach at sunset and waking up early to watch a sunrise while holding MC in his arms 
  * Spa day and Zen got a facial for his glowing complexion, made MC feel his face afterwards because of how smooth it was
  * These two dorks bought matching Hawiian shirts 
  * Would wear a Hawaiian shirt completely buttoned at the beginning of the day and by the afternoon it was completely unbuttoned making it painfully hard for MC to concentrate on anything else but his body
  * Makes MC take a million selfies of him  _millions of likes_
  * Zen returns the favor and taking candid shots of MC in her bikini and making it his phone background and spamming the messenger about how perfect MC is  



Jumin

  * Disney Land
  * Brought MC with him on a business trip and thought they both could spend a few days there 
  * Also toured A LOT of wineries
  * MC bought Mickey Mouse ears with his name on the back of them, and he wore it proudly although it took a lot of convincing 
  * Took MC to a lot of the shows and character greetings 
  * Fantasmic and Jumins eyes were glued to everything going on
  * MC just grabbed his hand and he squeezed it duirng the fight scene as he sat on the edge of his seat
  * Fancy Dinner at Napa Rose  _ ~~because wine~~_
  * Definitely bought a tour package of the park, 
  * Has to look into buying stock in the Disney corporation after their trip
  * MC had to explain to him that just because she liked everything in the Disney store did not mean he had to buy all of it 
  * _Now he would have to return all the plates, character mugs, designer bags, and Mickey Mouse Waffle Maker he just ordered. Actually he might keep the waffle maker._
  * Jumin would never admit it but he loved all the roller coasters
  * He gushed after going on the Pirates of The Caribbean Ride and how cool it was using animatronics 
  * MC was thankful for Photopass because all of Jumin’s pictures were blurry 
  * Had to find a Marie Aristocats plush for Elizabeth the Third because of the resemblance 
  * Probably bought Elizabeth ears too
  * Found the perfect spot in the park to view fireworks and the castle.
  * Jumin held MC in his arms and loved seeing her face light up when she watched the castle light up and fireworks seamlessly timed with the music
  * Would have to come back again with MC in the future 
  * Jumin was glad that juts for a few days he could feel like a child that he never got to be and above it all he got to experience these new lighthearted feelings and emotions with MC



Seven

  * Disney World
  * _He is the one that you would want to go to Disney with hands down personally because he would be willing to do whatever at whatever pace you want_
  * Constantly watch Disney movies together  ~~even if they never actually finished the movie ;)~~
  * He dressed up like the princesses occasionally to make MC smile when she was having a bad day
  * Somehow manages to book the best view from hotel on the Monorail with one of the best views of the castle for two weeks  _aka he hacked into the system to book the best luxury room_
  * Definitely take a huge bubble bath together or he dumps all the soap in the jet tub and makes MC take a picture of him completely disappearing in the huge soapy bubbles. He can already see Saeran shaking his head in disappointment. 
  * Knew that getting married at the space station was next to near impossible but Spaceship Earth and Mission Space in Epcot, and Space Mountain in Magic Kingdom will have to do. This man runs there as fast as he can and makes sure to get on the ride at least 4 times 
  * Makes someone take a picture of him dipping MC and planting a passionate kiss on MC’s lips in front of the “space station” 
  * MC wouldn’t even have to ask him to wear mouse ears Seven would totally be down for it
  * Similarly to Yoosung destroys MC on Toy Story Mania and beats the park top score and does the same thing on Buzz Light Year ride too
  * The Star Wars Ride  ~~need i say more?~~ MC and Saeyoung were totally hype about this ride
  * MC was even more excited when they got to take a picture with Darth Vader
  * These two probably make their own light sabers  _and he wonders if he could make a real one back at home_
  * Has to get a picture with Princess Jasmine because he likes dressing like her
  * They both are exhausted at the end of every day but it is so worth it
  * Test Track where he got to design his own baby and then test out his design
  * Makes sure to bring back a souvenir for Saeran (nightmare before Christmas themed no doubt)
  * Similarly to Yoosung destroys MC on Toy Story Mania and beats the park top score and does the same thing on Buzz Light Year ride too
  * Loved that he was able to act like a child in the Happiest place on earth with the person he loves the most and loves him for his child like spirit
  * Would definitely go back 100% 



V 

(Sorry this one is short because I have never done one of these excursions before but they look really awesome)

  * Disney Adventure South Africa 
  * Takes a million photographs, the only time the flash isn’t going off is when they are asleep and even then V takes pictures of MC sleeping soundly next to him 
  * The open air market in Cape Town was amazing with so many sights, and sounds
  * MC is literally so excited to see penguins 
  * White water rafting in their free time, severely hurting the next day everywhere 
  * Trip to the wine farm and V suggests buying a bottle for Jumin when they return
  * when they have time to themselves they spend the day strolling the private beach walking hand in hand
  * Safari! 
  * V gives MC the camera and captures the lighthearted look on his face
  * points out all the animals to MC
  * never stop eating food the entire time that they are there  _not that MC minds_ but gets to try different and exotic foods 
  * Really sad when  the last day comes because they don’t want to leave
  * Starts planning their next trip to Australia on the flight home



Saeran

  * Disney Cruise 
  * Can’t stand long lines waiting for a ride that lasts what feels like 2 minutes with screaming children and lost parents navigating parks
  * Compromises with MC and they decide to go on a Disney cruise instead 
  * Takes care of MC when she got seasick the first night 
  * Once MC was feeling better these two decide to explore the ship
  * MC begged Saeran to go to one of the live shows with her, and reluctantly agrees. He was glued to the stage the entire time, even though he would not admit he liked it 
  * Is actually enjoying himself and relaxing  _also he gets time away from his annoying brother who is always cock-blocking him and MC_
  * More than likely gets a noise complaint from how loud these two are when they have absurd amount of sex
  * “Bite me” is the only thing he said to the elderly couple when they came knocking on the door about the noise interrupting their nap
  * Personal photographer for MC at character breakfast  ~~not that he minds he secretly finds it adorable~~  
  * Lounging by the pool 
  * Lets MC help him with the sunblock because redheads burn to a crisp in the sun
  * Makes MC go on the waterside with him even though she is deathly afraid of heights and the slide going over the boat
  * Lots of cuddles with MC
  * Drinking lots 
  * Goes to a spa to relax
  * His favorite part about the entire trip is the unlimited ice cream with 24 hour access  ~~this man could probably work at Diary Queen~~
  * MC takes him to one of the night clubs and actually wants to dance with not a care in the world. When is he ever going to see anyone on this boat again? Probably never, and he wants to enjoy his time with MC and away from everyone else
  * Snorkeling on the island and he got to pet a stingray 
  * Swimming with dolphins, and MC is never allowed to show anyone the pictures 
  * MC finds a pink shell on the sand that reminds her of his old bleached hair and gives it to him.  _secretly keeps the shell in his wallet at all times_




End file.
